Multimedia applications include devices that are capable of delivering a multimedia experience, i.e. both video and sound, to a user. These devices include for example television sets, media players, tablets, computers, mobile phones, laptops, disc players and more. In particular, big screen television sets have become very popular.
An existing big screen television set (TV), is typically controlled by an Infrared (IR) remote control. A Graphical User Interface (GUI) of the TV is controlled by use of navigation keys on the IR remote control.
The GUI can also be controlled via a second screen, e.g. a tablet, which allows a user of the TV, e.g. a viewer, to navigate through the GUI by inputting instructions for navigation in the GUI on the tablet. Typically, a so called swipe on a touch screen of the table will be sent as an instruction to move sideways in the GUI, i.e. similarly to when the user pressed an arrow key on the remote. An advantage with using the tablet for controlling the GUI over the IR remote control is that touch screen specific input features, often inherent with the tablet, such as swipe and two finger commands, can be utilized.
Furthermore, the existing TV can be equipped with a camera, which can capture a gesture of the user. The gesture can be that the user waves his hand to control the GUI.
Additionally, the existing TV can be equipped with a microphone, which can capture a voice command of the user. The voice command can then control the GUI of the TV.
Summarizing the above, it is clear that a GUI of a TV can be navigated, or manipulated, in a number of different manners. Each manner has its benefits and drawbacks. For example, hand waving may probably generate more accidental control of the GUI than use of an IR remote control. As another example, voice commands for controlling the GUI may be disturbing to people in the vicinity of the user controlling the GUI.
New types of electronic devices for different purposes are more or less constantly being developed. An example of these new types of electronic devices is referred to as Optical Head Mounted Displays (OHMD). OHMDs are expected to increase in popularity in the upcoming years.